


Helping Mother With Stress

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Having a tough time at work, Lightning has her dear son "help" her with the stress she got.





	Helping Mother With Stress

"Oh yeah! I really needed this!" Lightning moans, bouncing on her son's large, thick cock. She had her jacket and turtleneck open, so she can smother Arthur with her huge breasts. Aware he likes that very much. Indicated by how hard he is. Her dear boy loves how soft his mother's bra is. Was it made of lace? Cupping his face, Lightning pulls him up for a deep kiss. The taste of her juices on his lips. It was but surprising that was still there because she had Arthur ate her pussy this morning.

Then again, Arthur did a really a good job. Making her cum really hard more than once. It's a good thing she recovered strength in her legs. Because she has work later. Or he was doing something more than extra credit after school. Her day was going fine (for once), but it quickly went south when she encountered Snow on a routine mission. He made things harder then it should be. Didn't help that he's really obnoxious. Also, he doesn't think before he acts. Good thing she has a helpful son who's willing her deal with her stress. Which she has almost every day. Luckily Arthur devolves enough stamina to keep up.

"How's school?" Lightning asks in between kisses. Her pussy gave her son's wonderfully large cock a tight, loving embrace. She moans as the tip hits her womb over and over again. Such a wonderful feeling.

"Fine. I'm getting good grades thanks to aunt Serah's help." Arthur said still kissing his mother. His hands were still on her breasts. Trying to take off her bra, but she's not wearing the type of bra that opens from the front. Lightning holds her son close and moans into his ear. Since Lightning was the one moving for the past few minutes. Moving his hands from his mother's breasts to grab her ass and thrusts his cock up against her.

Take Arthur's shirt off then pulls up her bra, Lightning rubs her breasts against his bare chest. Rubbing her nipples against his. She held Arthur's shoulder and moans into his ear. Then starts to lick it. Making her son moan too. "You cock is perfect for me, son~" she whispers "Makes mommy feel really good." Lightning joins in his movements. Both mother and son moan together as their pleasure increase.

Leaning back, Lightning places her hands on Arthur's thighs. Allowing her son a nice, full view of her bouncing unclothed breasts, lovely curves and abs "Just watch, okay?" Arthur nods at his mother's request. He had his fill in the morning so for the time being. Seeing his cock go in and out his mother's pussy is a sight he can never get tired of.

Reaching out, Arthur uses his thumb to rub Lightning's clit. His mother's moans grew in volume and a lusty smile forms on her lips. Her pussy tightens around his cock. As if it's trying to squeeze the cum out of her son's cock. It's working because she can feel him twitching inside her. "Can't cum just yet sweetheart. You must learn restraint." Lightning said in a sweet tone.

"Alright, mother." Arthur said. His voice in the same tone. A few spurts of cum came out. Lightning can feel it and chuckles. To tease her son a bit stops her hips to grind against him. She can feel his cock twitch like mad inside her pussy. "I'll count down and you will cum once I'm done fill me up with your seed~" Lightning chuckles "Got it?"

"Yes, mother!" Arthur gasps. Quickly reaching his limits. Something Lightning is aware of and doesn't start counting until a full minute passes. That feel like an hour for Arthur. But it's going to be worth it as a reward awaits him if he manages to hold it in. If not the sex will end right there. So he doesn't want that. Sex with his mother is great.

Finally, Lightning starts counting but she starts at twenty. Slowly. To his surprise, he can hold back his urge a bit longer. Must be from past experience helping out. Once her hears Lightning say one came right away. Lightning moans loudly as her son's large amount of cum basically burst inside her womb. She suspects any other woman would be overwhelmed by how intense her son came.

"Amazing as always son~" Lightning smiles rolling her head back so Arthur couldn't see her drooling and ecstasy written all over her face. Lightning wonders if her son can tell she came too. Lucky for her, Arthur's mind is foggy so he didn't. Taking advantage of his state gets off his lap and moves between his legs. Seeing his cock soften a bit wraps her hands around her son's manhood. Lightning can feel him getting harder again as she moves her hands.

Her thumbs slowly roll over the tip of his cock. Lightning kept giving her son a handjob and moves down. Arthur moans went he felt his mother's tongue on his balls. The expression he made is really cute. A face his previous partners never see. One of her hands let go of his cock and moves it to tickle his balls. "I think it's time for your reward~" Arthur's eyes twinkled when his mother said that. He looked like a child getting a present.

Arthur watches in anticipation as Lightning moves up a bit then slowly wraps her breasts around his cock. The young man moans and sinks in the couch. Thoroughly enjoying the softness of his mother's large breasts going up and down his shaft. Every time Lightning moves her cleavage Arthur keeps making sweet moans.

Already a few spurts of cum shoots of Arthur's cock. It went high in the air then lands on her breasts. She didn't mind as it's good for the skin. Wanting more moves her breasts faster. In no time at all a large torrent of semen pours out. Covering the top of her breasts. Lifting them up, Lightning licks them off. The taste of her son's seed is most delectable.

Seeing his mother do that caused him to grow hard again. Noticing this turns around, and places her hands and knees on the nearby table. Moving a few things out of the way. No words are needed for Arthur to know what to do. He grabs her ass cheek then rubs the tip against Lightning's pussy. "For today I want you can fuck my ass~" Lightning said with a seductive smile.

"We haven't done anal in while." Arthur said looking for the lube. Opening her pouch on her thigh gave a bottle to him. He takes it a pours some of it on his cock. It felt kind of cold but didn't mind it. After covering his manhood with the lube slowly inserts his cock into his mother's back door. He grabs her waist starts to move. But slowly because they hadn't had anal sex in weeks. The living room as filled with the moans of mother and son.

Arthur notice Lightning's ass is as soft as her breasts. It juggles the same way too. Looking up Arthur saw their reflection on the TV. The amount of ecstasy on Lightning's face is beautiful. His own expression more or less matches his mother's. Out of all the girls he has sex with Lightning is number one.

Soon both of them were panting like panting like animals in heat. Arthur reaches up to grab Lightning's breasts and pulls her up for a kiss. Not giving two shits if he can taste his own cum on her lips. Lightning grabs the back of his head and grabs a good fistful of rose-colour hair. The son of Officer Farron pumps his hips at maximum speed.

Both can hear loud sounds of skin smacking against skin. Lightning and Arthur wonders why they don't have more anal sex. So she made up her mind to have her son fuck her ass daily. Probably after work because she begins to lose feeling in her legs. Their lungs scream for air so they stop kissing. Waiting to regain their breath resumed making out.

The only thing on their minds now is the sex they're having. Almost forgetting they are mother and son. "I love you~" Lightning moans still kissing her son.

"I love you too~" Arthur groans. His tone akin to Lightning's. Their eyes were now blank with lust. Arthur like the fact Lightning had lipstick on. It tasted like some kind of fruit. He's not sure what type of fruit because his mind is all muddled. Only thinking of two things, Lightning, and fucking her good. With his hips on autopilot starts to play with her nipples. With her free hand Lightning reaches down to rub her clit.

Mother and son made love for next few minutes. It's amazing Arthur hadn't come yet. Is he getting better holding back urge? Nevertheless, Arthur fills Lightning's ass with his seed. Tired both of them collapses. On the table. Luckily it's strong enough to hold their weight. "Thank you, Arthur. Mommy really needs that." Lightning said panting.

"Anything for you, mother." Arthur said winking at her. "The next time you're feeling stressed I'll be more than happy to help you with it."

Lightning smiles "I'm blessed to have you, son." she then taps his nose "I know you're stressed out too. Care to tell me why?"

"It's that blonde dumbass." Arthur huffs "He's still trying to be all buddy-buddy with me. How can aunt Serah fell for that idiot?"

Lightning then flicks his forehead "No matter who she falls in love with, we still have to support them. Okay?"

"Alright." Arthur sighs. "He wants to hang out tomorrow."

An idea pops into her mind "Once you survive your time with snow I'll reward you with sex. I recently bought a sexy outfit you're going to love~"


End file.
